smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Smurfiest Arrival (Hero Stories)/Part 3
Over the course of the next few months, the Smurfs were noticing how the pregnancy was changing Wonder. Her stomach got bigger and bigger by each passing month and that she was suffering from morning smurfness. Hero was concerned about her and his child's well-being that he asked Papa Smurf if there was anything he can do to help. "Is there anything you can do to help, Papa Smurf?" Hero asked, sounding concerned. "Luckily, Mother Nature told me about a special potion to combat morning smurfness," Papa Smurf said, as he showed Hero a phial with red liquid in it. "What does it smurf?" Hero asked again. "This potion will stop Wonder's morning smurfness all together," Papa Smurf said. "Really?" Hero asked, sounding surprised. "Indeed," Papa Smurf said. "Take it and tell her to drink it." handing Hero the small phial, and he headed home as fast as he could. "Wonder!" he called. "I'm upstairs, Hero," Wonder answered back. "What is it?" "Papa Smurf has smurfed me a potion that will make your morning smurfness stop altogether," Hero said. "Really?" Wonder asked, as she carefully came down the stairs. "Yes, here!" Hero said, handing her the phial. Wonder soon drank the liquid and felt like immediately bringing it back up. "What's wrong?" Hero asked, concernedly. "That didn't taste very smurfy," Wonder said. They soon heard Greedy ringing his bell. "Dinner time, Smurfs!" he shouted. "I'm hungry," Wonder said. "Me too! Let's get smurfing," Hero said, as he took his wife's hand and made their way to the dining hall. ... It was during mealtime, that Hero noticed that Wonder had started to have cravings for unusual food; it looked like it came straight from Farmer's garden. Even Wonder was surprised at what she was eating. "Papa Smurf!" Hero whispered. "Why is Wonder smurfing this way?" "Don't worry, Hero," Papa Smurf answered kindly. "This is what happens during a pregnancy... the mother starts to develop unusual cravings for certain foods." "Why does it smurf?" Hero asked again. "Reason why it smurfs is because the child has special nutrition needs, so whatever it wants, she has to smurf them," Papa Smurf said. "Oh, I understand," Hero said. After dinner was done, and the dishes were being cleaned, Hero noticed Wonder was clutching her stomach. "Wonder, are you okay?" Hero asked worryingly. "I can feel the child kicking inside me, Hero," Wonder groaned. Papa Smurf heard the commotion and came running out. "Hero! What's wrong?" he asked. "Don't worry, Papa Smurf" Hero said. "The baby is kicking." "Amazing!" Papa Smurf said, "It won't be long now before the baby is born." Fergus was with Abloec, as Fergus was beginning to feel concerned for his friend. "I'm starting to feel slightly worried for our dear lassie," Fergus said. "It must be very hard to smurf an infant Smurf around." "Wonder's smurfing the best she can, my fellow Fergus," Abloec said. "As I told her months ago; the gift of a child is one of the greatest of gifts that the Almighty can smurf upon any creature." "But I'm curious as to why it's only the females of the species that smurf children," Fergus said. "It's just part of nature, Fergus," Hefty quickly said. "All smurfed by Mother Nature herself. Just don't believe in all those fairytales that Abloec tells you." "There're NOT fairytales, my fellow Hefty," Abloec said, trying to remain calm. "Anyway, my fellow Fergus, according to scriptures, it all started when the Almighty smurfed the first Man and Woman to live in his garden and to eat the fruit from its trees, apart from one tree in the garden known as the Tree Of Knowledge." "I don't smurf how that relates to our lassie smurfing a child," Fergus said. "If you let me continue, my fellow Fergus," Abloec said, "you'll fully understand why." "Okay then, laddie. Please proceed," Fergus said. "Anyway, the Almighty forbid the first Man and Woman to eat from the tree, but they were deceived into eating from it by the evil one, who was disguised as a serpent. And because of their disobedience, the Almighty banished them from the garden, smurfed a ring of fire round another tree in the garden known as the Tree Of Life, and smurfed a curse on the first Woman to bring forth offspring in severe pain." "So, it was because of their disobedience that all females will smurf pain when childsmurfing?" Fergus asked. "Exactly, my fellow Fergus," Abloec said. ... Later that day, Hero was having a chat with Hawkeye. "Hawkeye! You have been my best friend for many years and I hope you will accept about what I have to ask you," he said. "Whatever it is, my friend, just ask," Hawkeye answered. "Hawkeye... will you be our child's godfather?" Hero asked him. Hawkeye was shocked at what he heard. "Me? A godfather? I will be honored," Hawkeye responded. "Thank you," Hero said. ... As the months progressed, Wonder found herself having trouble to walk. She also found that her dresses were getting too small for her to wear, so Hero had asked Tailor to make a long robe for her to wear, along with asking Handy to build an automatic wheelsmurfer in order to help her move around much easier. "This new automatic wheelsmurfer will make it so much easier for you smurf around the village," Handy said. "Thanks, Handy," Wonder answered in a monotone voice. "What's wrong, Wonder?" Handy asked. "You're not smurfing like your normal smurfy self." "I feel that Hero won't love me once this is over," she said sadly. "What are you smurfing about?" Handy said. "Hero loves you and will always love you." "Most of the time, he is never with me, when I need him" Wonder said. "Well, he is busy keeping us safe from threats. He is our Guardian after all," Handy said. Wonder soon started to tear up. "Wonder, what's wrong?" Handy asked worryingly. "Sometimes I wish I never agreed on smurfing a child." she cried. "Don't say that!" Handy said. "Even though I can't smurf much help, all I can say is that you have a few more months before your child comes. Don't worry, it will all be worth it in the end." Wonder managed to pull a smile. "Thank you, Handy," she said. ... That night Hero could hear Wonder crying. He went to comfort her. "What's wrong, Wonder?" he asked sweetly. "Sometimes, I feel the regret of ever agreeing of smurfing a child," Wonder said. "You're smurfing the best you can, my dear," Hero said. "I know taking care of both yourself and the baby has not been easy, but remember when the time comes we will have a beautiful child to love, and you will feel joy for what you have achieved." "But, I won't be the same Smurfette that you married all those years ago," Wonder said. "You will always be the same Smurfette to me, because no matter what happens I will always love you no matter what," Hero said. "Do you really mean that?" Wonder asked. "Of course," Hero said. "As I said on our wedding day, you will be the one and only Smurf I will love above all others." They both looked into each other's eyes and kissed. 'Smurf to 'Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Smurfiest Arrival chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles